nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a timeline based on the information revealed in the series. The information presented is inferred from dates given in the series and sourced from the official fanbooks. Historical Timeline Their tragic reunion ends with the death of Helbram. *Harlequin erases Diane's memories and is taken into custody by Holy Knights for his ignorance towards the atrocities committed by a member of his Clan. However, Meliodas takes an interest in him. |date = 200 years ago}} }} |date = 27 years ago}} Their carefree days come to an end after a Red Demon appears within the forest and burns it to the ground. Ban manages to slay the Demon after drinking water from the fountain and becoming immortal, but Elaine is killed. **Ban is arrested by Holy Knights and sentenced to death after being wrongly accused of stealing the Fountain of Youth and destroying the Fairy King's Forest. *Hendrickson discovers the corpse of the Demon in the charred remains of the Fairy King's Forest but keeps it a secret regardless. He recovers it and begins experimenting with the Demon's blood. |date = 20 years ago}} She is later adopted by Bartra Liones. *After being sentenced to death Ban is executed a total of 33 times but survives all of them. *Four years into his imprisonment, Meliodas breaks Ban out of his prison cell with a single blow resulting in the latter being greatly impressed with the former's strength and joining him. *Hawk is born in Purgatory. Soon after that the Demon King kidnaps him and sends him to the outside world, separating him from his brother Wild. *Arthur Pendragon is born. *Cath is born. *Guila is born. *Diane, Matrona and Dolores are sent by Holy Knights to attack savages. Dumbelbas dies after a battle with Matrona. *Meliodas and Diane meet for the first time when Meliodas protects her from a group of knights. *Dolores dies from a group of bandits in a mining field. *Diane and Matrona arrive at a certain location as ordered by Holy Knights. However, it was a trick which caused Matrona to be poisoned while also killing 330 Holy Knights including one named Gannon in the process. Diane is arrested for these actions placed on her and sentenced to death but Meliodas thwarts the plan in the name of Bartra Liones. *Zalpa treats Matrona's wounds for three days straight, thus saving her life. |date = 16 years ago}} *Ban tries to steal Meliodas' sword, causing the latter to leave a permanent scar on the former's neck. |date= 12 years ago}} *Dreyfus and Hendrickson are sent on a mission to investigate the crater left in the wake of Danafor's destruction and find the demon Fraudrin severely injured at the bottom. Fraudrin possesses Dreyfus and brainwashes Hendrickson, setting in motion the events that would lead to the framing of the Seven Deadly Sins and the revival of the Demon Clan. *Dreyfus is influenced by Fraudrin to murder his half-brother, the Great Holy Knight Zaratras, with the aid of a corrupted Hendrickson. The murder is framed on the Seven Deadly Sins, who are accused of plotting to overthrow the kingdom. Marked as wanted criminals, they scatter across the country and go into hiding. *Diane loses her sacred treasure. *Meliodas wakes up sometime after the coup and meets Hawk and his mother. |date = 10 years ago}} *King Liones creates Dawn Roar as a new, independent order of knights to replace the Seven Deadly Sins and appoints Slader as their captain. *Della is born. |date = 8 years ago}} *All giants are banned from entering the town of Vaizel after Matrona went wild during the annual fighting festival while drunk. |date = 5 years ago}} |date = 3 years ago}} *Jericho learns Ice magic. *Vivian is cursed with Curse Engage by Merlin. *King and Diane are attacked by Gloxinia and Drole. Their lives are spared and they are brought 3000 years into the past as a trial in order to learn about their predecessors' motivations of becoming Demons. *Diane's memories are given back to her by Gowther (Demon) from the past as a result of the trial. *King sprouts his wings as a result of the trial. *The Boar Hat gets a new look. *Elizabeth Liones regains the memories of all her predecessors, causing her to live for only three more days. *Helbram sacrifices himself to appease Corand's grudge. *Elaine fully grows a pair of wings after trying to save Ban. *Melascula is dried out of miasma by Elizabeth Liones and is put into a container by Merlin. *Drole and Gloxinia resign from the Ten Commandments while Cusack and Chandler start to serve under Zeldris. *Drole and Gloxinia were killed by Chandler. *The Seven Deadly Sins are disbanded. *Margaret Liones gets possessed by Ludociel. *Elizabeth unofficially becomes the new captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. *Stigma forms a pact with the Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins. *Galand is killed by Estarossa. *Peronia is eaten by Cath. *Arthur impales himself with Excalibur while being controlled by Cusack's power. *After 3000 years of peace, a new Holy War begins. *Monspeet is killed by Estarossa. *Everyone regains their memories of Mael. *Derieri is killed by Mael. *Oslo is killed by Mael. *Gowther goes into Mael's soul to save him from the Commandments and succeeds. *Cusack and Chandler re-merge to become the Original Demon. *Ban revives Elaine back to life, giving up his immortality in the process. *Hendrickson expels Ludociel from Margaret’s body. *Melascula loses her commandment. *The remaining commandments head to Meliodas’s location. *Mael get his grace back. *Meliodas' body is possessed by the Demon King. *The Demon King is driven out from Meliodas' body by the Seven Deadly Sins. *Meliodas breaks the curse placed on him and Elizabeth. *Meliodas breaks the seal cast on Gelda. *Chandler is killed by Cusack. *Zeldris' body is possessed by the Demon King. *Cusack is killed by the Demon King. *The Demon King regenerates Elizabeth's curse. *The Chimera Indura is released onto Britannia by the Demon King, but is killed by the Seven Deadly Sins. *Escanor temporarily takes Sunshine back from Mael. *The Demon King is driven out from Zeldris' body by his brother, Meliodas and the Seven Deadly Sins. *The Demon King is defeated by Meliodas, who sacrifices his godly power to destroy the Commandments forever. *Zeldris and Gelda leave together. *Escanor dies from Sunshine destroying his body. *Merlin revives Arthur who becomes the "King of Chaos". *Cath reveals himself as Cath Palug, a monster who was after the power of Chaos. *Arthur temporarily defeats Cath Palug. *Merlin sends the Sins, Hawk, and Elizabeth back to Liones, cutting ties with them. *Cath Palug returns in his final form and fights against Merlin. |date = Present}} |} References }} Category:Universe